Connectors having a two-dimensional array of conductive pins in an insulative housing often include solder balls disposed on an underside of the housing. The solder balls are connected to or disposed on ends of the pins to enable electrical connection to a printed wiring board.
Often, pins are held in place in the array by press fitting them into openings in the connector housing. A planar shield is often disposed between rows of pins to inhibit crosstalk and like drawbacks. Shields are especially useful in tightly packed or high speed connectors but may be employed in other circumstances. In some arrays of pins, such as pins retained by press fitting, residual stresses can build up such that stress and/or strain is transmitted from one portion of the housing (proximate a pin) to an adjacent portion. In this way, stresses can build up or accumulate, which diminish the planarity of the contacts and/or solder balls or having other drawbacks.